


Reunion

by interruptedbyfjreworks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hugs, M/M, Reunions, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 07:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13608399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interruptedbyfjreworks/pseuds/interruptedbyfjreworks
Summary: It’s Phil’s last day in Florida and he can’t wait to be home and hold his bear for the first time in two weeks.





	Reunion

Phil had been in Florida for the last two weeks, and he was ready to go home. It’s not that he wanted to get away from his family, it’s that he had another member of his family waiting for him at home.

It was the last night in Florida before his flight back to London and his mother had prepared a huge dinner for everyone there-Phil, his parents, Martyn, and Cornelia. Phil was quite jealous that Martyn and Cornelia were together over their holiday. This was the longest he and Dan had been away from each other for a while and it was killing him. As the food was being set out on the table, his phone buzzed.

 

Text from: Dan

how long until ur flight leaves?? i cant wait much longer:(

 

Phil smiled down at his phone. He had been getting texts like these from Dan since he had left. Dan surely knew the exact moment Phil’s plane would land so he could be waiting at the airport for Phil to hug. That’s what he always did when Phil was away, and Phil did the same for Dan.

 

Text to: Dan

5am Florida time, so 10am London time. I’ll be back at around 7pm:)

 

“Phil, you know your mother has a rule of no phones at the dinner table,” his dad said, shaking his head.

“Oh, let the boy be,” his mother replied, gently hitting his father on the shoulder, “he’s clearly missing Dan. Phil, you know you could’ve brought Dan as well, right?”

Phil looked up at his mother and said, “I told Dan that, but he said he ‘wouldn’t want to impede on the Lester family holiday.’” Phil gave a small smile to his mother to show that it was okay, but the memory of the conversation was not as joyful.

 

It was about a month before Phil was going to Florida, and he was already dreading the two weeks he would be without Dan.

“Dan, you really should come with me to Florida this year,” he mumbled into Dan’s ear as they laid in bed.

Dan let in a small sigh and shifted so he could see Phil’s face. “You know I would love to, but I just don’t want to feel like a burden.” Dan stared down at Phil’s lips to avoid eye contact.

Phil brought his hand up to Dan’s chin and brought his eyes back up to meet his. “You know my family loves you, Dan,” Phil said reassuringly. “They would never think of you as a burden. My mum always asks about you when you’re not with me. I’m sure she would love to have you come with.” Phil gave a small smile to Dan, but it quickly disappeared as he saw that a few tears had escaped Dan’s eyes.

Phil quickly sat up and pulled Dan with him. He wiped the tears from Dan’s cheeks. “Hey-hey, why are you crying?” Phil asked gently, kissing the side of Dan’s head as he cried harder into his shoulder.

“I just-I wish my family was more like yours,” Dan stuttered between sobs. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan and slowly rubbed his back. He knew that would help him calm down.

Phil was aware of the way Dan’s family was. When they found out that Dan was bisexual, they weren’t particularly happy. Then, when they found out Dan was actually in a relationship with a man, they didn’t talk to him for a few months. Eventually, Dan’s brother talked some sense into them.

Phil remembered the day Dan had told them of their relationship. It was Dan’s first year of college, and he had been visiting home for Christmas. Phil had been eating Christmas dinner with his own family when he got a call. There had been 6 missed messages from Dan as well. When he saw what they were about, he politely asked to be excused and answered the call.

“Dan? What happened?” Phil heard crying on the other end and knew that it was bad.

“I-I told m-my parents-” he was cut off by a loud sob that escaped his mouth.

Phil walked up to his room and sat down on his bed. “You told your parents what? Dan, take a deep breath. Talk to me.”

“I told them about us,” Dan finally managed to get out.

Oh. Phil could only guess what happened. “I take it they didn’t take it too well?” Phil asked tentatively.

“They’re making me leave.” This triggered another loud sob.

That night, Phil ended up getting Dan a train ticket back to Manchester and Phil met him at the station. They went back to Phil’s apartment and he held Dan as he cried.

Since then, Dan has gotten back on better terms with his parents, but he still never brings Phil with him to visit them, and hardly ever talks about him around them.

Now, as Dan sniffed and leaned his head on Phil, Phil knew that it definitely still affected him.

Once Dan had calmed down a bit, he brought his head up and looked at Phil. “I just don’t think I could spend so long with your wonderful, loving, and accepting family without having the constant reminder in the back of my mind that I’ll never have that with my family. I would love to go with, I just don’t think I can. Not yet, at least.” Phil gave Dan a sad smile and pulled Dan closer to him, resting his chin on the top of his head.

 

“Phil! Are you listening to me?” Phil was brought back to the dinner table by his mother snapping in front of his face.

“Hu-What?” Phil said, clearly disoriented.

Martyn chuckled. “You were just staring off into space. Are you okay?” His brother laughed as he said it, so Phil knew he wasn’t really concerned.

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine. I don’t know what that was about.”

Phil finished eating his dinner quickly and went up to his room. He began to pack up his suitcase, which ended up taking a lot longer than it should have due to him stopping every minute or so to reply to a message Dan had sent him. At around 9:00 pm, Phil told Dan that he ought to go to bed, as it was two in the morning where he was.

 

Text from: Dan

I’m not tired

 

Phil chuckled as he typed out a reply.

 

Text to: Dan

Oh really? Then why did it take you 5 minutes to reply that message? You mean to tell me you didn’t fall asleep just then?

 

Phil continued to pack the rest of his things, waiting for a reply. As expected, it took a few minutes.

 

Text from: Dan

It was a power nap. Now that I took it, I’m ready to talk until you go to sleep.

 

Text to: Dan

Haha, very funny. But seriously, you need to get some sleep. I’ll be okay on my own for a few hours :)

 

Text from: Dan

Ugghh, fine. Night, love you xx

 

Text to: Dan

Night, bear. Love you too.

 

Now, Phil needed to find something to do until he fell asleep. He decided to go on Tumblr. The first thing he saw on his dash was something that dan had reblogged. It was a sappy post about being lonely. Phil chuckled and switched back to the messaging app.

 

Text to: Dan

Are you reblogging in your sleep? Who knew tumblr could become that addicting.

 

He waited for Dan’s reply, which came very quickly.

 

Text from: Dan

Shhhh… i’m sleeping.

 

Phil laughed and put his phone on the nightstand. He wanted to go to sleep now because the sooner he went to sleep, the sooner he would wake up and be on a plane, and the sooner he could see his boyfriend again.

He was only awake for a few more minutes before he felt his eyelids becoming heavy. He eventually gave in and fell into a blissful sleep.

Phil was woken up by his brother shaking him. He quickly sat up in bed and looked around. “Whaddya want?” he mumbled, his voice thick from sleep.

“We have to be to the airport in an hour, and it’s a 30-minute drive. Get your arse out of bed.”

Phil groaned but reluctantly got out of bed. After all, he was excited to finally go home. He checked his phone and saw many messages from Dan. He smiled as he read them.

 

Text from: Dan

PHIILLLYYYY WAKE UP

 

Text from: Dan

TIME TO GET UP LETS GOOOOO

 

Text from: Dan

Philip Michael Lester get out of bed and reply to me

 

Text from: Dan

I s2g phil I woke up at 8am to text your ass before you got up you better appreciate your loving bf i would not do this for anyone else

 

Phil typed out a reply and then went to get changed.

 

Text to: Dan

Don’t worry, I’ll appreciate you when I get home ;)

 

He brushed his teeth and quickly got dressed so he could get some breakfast before they had to leave.

 

Text from: Dan

Woah there, Mr. Lester, Let’s keep it PG.

 

Phil laughed and put his phone into his pocket.

They continued to text each other until it came time for Phil to put his phone into airplane mode.

The nine-hour flight felt like a year. He had tried to sleep, but he couldn’t possibly relax with all of the excitement buzzing through him. When he gave up on sleeping, he tried to watch a movie, but he couldn’t focus. He fidgeted with his phone, itching to text Dan and update him on how far he was.

When the captain came on the speaker saying that they were preparing for landing, Phil couldn’t keep the smile off of his face. Martyn and Cornelia noticed, but they didn’t say anything. They knew how he felt. Phil kept checking the screen in front of him to see how far they were. Fortunately, Phil convinced his brother to let him have the window seat so he could look out the window as they landed. Once they were past the layer of clouds, Phil looked eagerly at everything as if he were seeing it for the first time. He searched as if he would be able to see Dan waiting for him, which he knew was ridiculous.

As soon as the plane touched the ground, Phil unbuckled and attempted to stand up. Martyn had to shove him back into his seat before he hit his head on the overhead compartment.

“Mate, you need to calm down,” Martyn said, snickering as Phil frantically grabbed his things. “We still have to wait to even get to the terminal, Phil. We can’t go anywhere for awhile.”

Phil stopped and looked up at his brother, letting out a sigh. “I know, I know. I just want to go home.”

Martyn pat Phil’s shoulder in a way that only an older brother could do. “He’ll still be there when you get off, don’t worry.”

It made Phil happy that Martyn knew the reason for the way he was acting. He gave his brother a small smile and leaned back in his seat.

When Phil finally got off the plane, he rushed through the long corridor, tugging his bag behind him. He shoved people out of the way, not caring how rude he probably seemed. He checked his phone and saw a text from Dan saying he was waiting by the baggage claim. Phil ran to the baggage claim and immediately spotted Dan.

He sprinted towards him and dropped his bag as he threw his arms around the younger boys neck. Their reunion was the same every year-Phil would run dramatically and hug Dan, not caring who was watching. And Dan always acted surprised when Phil leaped into his arms.

Phil took in the familiar scent of Dan’s hair and enjoyed the feeling of warmth he always got when he was around Dan.

“Phil, as much as I would love to stay like this forever, I’m afraid you have to get your luggage.” Dan pulled away and smiled, his eyes crinkling and his dimple coming out in its fullest form.

Phil groaned dramatically and pulled away as well. He grabbed Dan’s hand and brought him over to the conveyor belt. He didn’t care who was watching right now. All he cared about was that he could finally hold the love of his life in his arms again.

Phil only let go of Dan’s hand once, to get his suitcase. They each carried something with their free hand, their other hands tightly clasped together. The boys said goodbye to Martyn and Cornelia, then went to call a taxi. Normally, they would go home on the tube, but they knew they would be home quicker this way, then they could finally be alone together.

The taxi ride was fairly short, only fifteen minutes, but Dan couldn’t seem to wait that long. As soon as they were seated, he started nibbling at Phil’s ear. Phil let out a small gasp, turning to face him.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I missed you,” Dan whined, moving to suck at a spot on Phil’s neck. Phil grasped at Dan’s thigh, which made Dan smile against Phil’s skin. Phil could feel a twinge in his groin, and quickly pushed Dan away before the problem became worse. Dan pouted but stayed leaning against the door.

Phil cleared his throat and said, “As much as I would love to continue this, I think we should hold off until we’re home.” He raised his eyebrow at Dan who had his arms crossed and bottom lip sticking out.

“Fine,” he spat out, immediately scooching closer to Phil so he could rest his head on his shoulder. Phil grabbed Dan’s hand and started to play with his fingers. They stayed like that until they arrived at their apartment. Phil quickly thanked and paid the taxi driver while Dan rushed out to get Phil’s things from the trunk.

As soon as Phil closed the door to their apartment, he was pushed against the wall and Dan’s tongue was slipping into his mouth. They stayed there for a few minutes, Phil’s hands eventually slipping beneath the hem of Dan’s shirt.

Dan pulled away for a second to say, “Why don’t we take this to the bedroom?” He looked at Phil hungrily, licking his lips as Phil pushed him down the hallway. They stumbled and nearly fell multiple times, but eventually, they made it to the bed. Dan’s shirt came off, quickly followed by Phil, and then they both fell onto the bed, never breaking their kiss. 

A while later, they both were laying next to each other Dan’s foot rubbing against Phil’s bare leg.

“Dan, you really should come with next year. I can’t handle being away from you this long anymore.”

Dan opened his eyes and brought his face up to kiss Phil on the nose. “Okay,” he said simply.

Phil wasn’t expecting Dan to answer so quickly. “Wait-really? You’ll come with?” Phil was beaming.

Dan giggled at Phil’s facial expression and nodded. “I could hardly take it myself. I was thinking of buying a plane ticket and flying down there to see you.” Phil pressed his lips to Dan’s forehead. He was already getting excited about next year, thinking of all of the things they could do together. They could even stay after his parents left and rent a place with Martyn and Cornelia.

Phil began telling Dan of all of the things he had just thought of when he was cut off by Dan. “But wait!” He exclaimed. Phil looked at him, concerned, and willing him to go on. “If I go with you, that means we won’t have amazing reunion sex like we do every year! Oh, no, I take it all back, I’m staying home.”

Phil laughed loudly, relieved that it was just a joke. “God, Dan, I thought it was something serious.”

“It is serious!” Dan said immediately, mocking offense. “I don’t know what I’ll do without it!”

Phil shifted so he could whisper in Dan’s ear. “Don’t worry,” he growled, “I’m sure I can make up for it.” Dan giggled, rolling over so he was on top of the older boy.

“We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on tumblr: interruptedbyfjreworks


End file.
